Numerous designs for carton blanks have been proposed for enhancing the seal of the carton blank when fully erected, the adaptability of the carton blank to mechanical folding devices, and the minimization of scrap stock material from which the blanks are formed. Additionally, several carton blank designs, directed at the resealing aspect of the carton after the consumer has initially opened the same, have been suggested. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are indicative of the previously known designs for carton blanks: 3,097,313; 3,194,479; 3,206,103; 3,281,055; 4,833,165; 4,046,313; 4,239,115 and 4,555,027. The carton blanks suggested by the aforementioned patents have focused merely on one or two of the desirable features of a carton blank. Prior to the present invention, the packaging industry has been unable to develop a carton blank, superior in design in every desirable feature, for use in packaging semi-liquids such as ice cream or the like.